naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Layla Dragneel (Future)
Layla Dragneel (Future), or Future Layla Dragneel, is a 17 year-old, 4th Generation Fire Dragon Slayer, the daughter of Fire Dragon Slayer Future Natsu Dragneel and Future Lucy Heartfilia, a Mage of the Future Fairy Tail Guild, and the fraternal twin sister of Future Igneel Dragneel. She was named after Lucy's late mother. Background Physical Appearance Future Layla is an attractive teenage girl of below average height, with a slim, curvaceous body. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother, such as her light skin, face and eye shape, brown irises, and blonde long hair, though she also inherited the highlights of her father's pink hair on her own, while her hair is kept back in two pigtails and two shoulder-length bangs framing her cheeks. Her pink Fairy Tail guild mark is just below her right thigh. Despite her mother's own outfit changes, Future Layla mainly wears a sleeveless blue and white collared shirt with a black, elbow-length shirt underneath it. She also wears a blue short skirt held by a brown leather belt with large buckles, along with a pair of black, knee-length socks and black combat boots, as well as wearing a blue bandanna that's tied around her neck, which is actually, a piece of her mother's clothing before her death. Personality In contrast to her well-mannered and serious older brother, Future Layla takes up after her father. She is carefree, hot-headed, and daredevil in nature, and, despite her constant brawls with her friends (something that she does frequently to pass some kill time), she is a very trustworthy and caring friend, willing to go down to protect the ones she loves, despite the futility of how pointless it is. Synopsis Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Future Layla is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat, as she learned it from her father. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish her energy reserves. The heat of her fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Future Layla's emotional state such as anger and rage. This is also called the "Flame of Emotion". she incorporates the flames she ignites into her fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of her blows. As such, Future Layla's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of her body like an ordinary Dragon. Future Layla's ability to eat flames gives her immunity to most types of flames and allows her to spew fire from her lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a standard Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': *'Fire Dragon's Roar': *'Fire Dragon's Claw': *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade': Dragon God's Spells: *'Dragon God's Brilliant Flame': Dragon Force: * Celestial Spirit Magic: *'Force Gate Closure': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Smell: Enhanced Hearing: Keen Intellect: Great Magic Power: Equipment Relationships Family *Future Igneel Dragneel (Fraternal Twin Brother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragneel Family Category:Future Fairy Tail Members Category:Future Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:S-Class Level Combatants Category:Future Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters